Code Geass: Zero and the Knights of Color
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: A oneshot chapter to advertise a challenge. In an AU world where Britannia rules not by Knightmare superiority, but a Royal Family with powers beyond that of ordinary humans, a young Revolutionary named Kallen witnesses history made when Prince Clovis meets his end by a mysterious armored warrior named Zero.


Because this idea has been in my head for a while recently, I thought I'd give a chapter of it life.

A Code Geass A.U fic, based off a challenge idea that originated in the Loop thread, given life over time.

The exact challenge for people interested in keeping the fic up will be posted at the end.

...

Ashford Academy knew her as Kallen Stadtfelt, sickly daughter of the Stadtfelt family. She was brilliant, but often missed classes due to her illness and was not particularly lively, excitable, or up to date with modern trends.

There were many things they didn't know about her beyond those traits.

For one, she was actually quite lively, she just showed it more with her real friends.

Her real friends, of course, were her fellow members of a Resistance Cell in Shinjuku Ghetto. No one knew her stepmother was not her actual mother, but that instead her mother was a Japanese woman.

She was a skilled shooter with a wide variety of firearms, and fairly tech savvy. One of her friends, Tamaki, often joked she would make an excellent mecha pilot.

If only though: but the day Britannia developed mecha that Japanese resistance members could steal was the day they left Japan on their own free will, which was to say never.

There were rumors that the other major powers: the E.U and China, were working on such creations, but that was a distant glimmer at best.

A final thing that the people at Ashford Academy might not know about her, was that she loathed all their guts and would quite gladly kill them if she could get away with it.

Imaging scenarios for ensuring that all the spoiled noble brats at this school would not grow up to torment Japan was, in her opinion, far more beneficial than imaging what old fart they would marry to get the most money and influence.

She wouldn't be here, if not for recent events.

...

The Kanji written letter had been sent to them discreetly, through several different deliverymen and at least one pigeon.

A tad paranoid perhaps, but they were dealing with a very, very brutal empire who would use any excuse possible to kill 'Elevens', and a very, very major message.

"If Kyoto sent us a message, it must be pretty big. Why else would they bother with us?" Inoue mused as their leader, Ohgi, read over the letter carefully, with a few guides on his side for reading Kyoto's code and even how to detect invisible ink, not that it seemed to ever be needed.

"Well obviously they realize how utterly badass we are, and are going to have us recommended to the JLF!" Tamaki boasted as Inoue gave him a look that screamed 'no, just no' at the mental image of JLF Tamaki.

"I heard talk that they sent this letter to all the cells near Tokyo. Even the Yamato Alliance got one" Kallen passed on a rumor she had heard as Tamakin looked crestfallen.

"So, we aren't special".

"I'd be more concerned about how big it is that they'd send a message to the Yamatos than the fact that we aren't being assigned to kill Clovis" Inoue reprimanded the fool as Ohgi looked up from the message, the thing decoded, looking like he was just told that he had just been handed a question where the right answer would free Japan from Britannian control, and the wrong one doom it forever.

"Guys, you are not going to believe this"

...

As Kallen suffered through some teacher rattle on about something or the other, probably something about literature, she remembered exactly what they had been told.

Something that in a proper world, no one would ever rightfully believe.

Britannia did not conquer so much of the world because they were superior to the other nations technologically (it wasn't true. Hell, Japan had better technology during the invasion than Britannia did now).

They did not conquer because they had the highest population (That was China).

They did not conquer because they were smarter (The idiots at this academy were proof of that).

No, they conquered the world, by a random, very unlikely, chance.

Shortly after Britannia had been relocated to the Western Hemisphere, having diverted so many troops to defeat Washington's rebellion Napoleon was able to conquer their home island, the Imperial family gave birth to a son, but this was no ordinary son.

To most people, when a child was born with mutated genes, it was nothing spectacular. They might be albino, they might be sterile, they might just die.

But this child...was born special.

He was born, with powers beyond simple human limitations.

Some might even call them superpowers.

Kallen preferred the term 'banes on humanity'. It was far more appropriate.

The heir apparent, and soon after Emperor, being so far beyond regular people in strength, endurance, speed, and intelligence that it was frankly terrifying, quickly set a precedence at the age of 16 by single handily taking the city of New Orleans.

By age 20 he was the only other living member of his family who was not his progeny. They had not died of natural causes. He has also declared himself a god, demanded he be worshiped instead of the Christian God, and decided he could have as many woman as he wanted.

Oh how history might have differed if those 8 assassination attempts had panned out. A few Britannians back then, she'd admit, realized they should not be following a psychopath who declared himself a god.

By his 25th birthday he had taken the rest of former French territory in the Americas, and before the time of his death at age 40 by one of his sons (poison, a rather reoccurring theme in that family, along with god complexes, a lack of morals, and sizeable harems) Britannia controlled all of the New World that was north of the Yucatan Peninsula.

This pattern of brutal conquest, and killing their family members just as brutally, continued until they ruled they completely controlled two continents. Since then, they had been expanding into the Pacific Ocean: Japan merely being their last stop in a game of island hopping, and they seemed to be looking to start expanding into the other continents.

Of course, by looking Kallen of course meant Britannia conquering Indonesia and the Azores. 'I came, I saw, I conquered' was a phrase more than a few Britannian Emperors and Children had engraved on their tombstones after all for a reason.

Having royalty that had superhuman powers did cost them, however, in ways that extended beyond mere human rights violations. Britannia had very tight controls on technological progress, they saw any technology that could upstage the powers of themselves to be blasphemous. Britannia did not have tanks for a reason after all.

Of course, not all Britannians followed this idea after all.

"According to Kyoto, Britannia has been experimenting on Honorary Britannians. It would appear Clovis is interested in creating his own personal army of loyal subordinates with powers, weaker than his own most likely, to overthrow his siblings and father" Ohgi surmised the message plain and simply "They got this info from a Technarchy spy within the Britannian military."

"Technarchy?! Why would those gear heads help Kyoto!?" Tamaki shouted the question on the cells mind.

The Technarchy were a secret organization of Britannians who sought to destroy the Monarchy to allow for unimpeded technological progress. They had cells all over the empire, and were widely believed to be the ones responsible for murdering a number of the Emperors consorts for the last three generations.

They were still imperalists though, and were infamous for abusing Numbers. They were not any more popular in the Ghettos than they were in the Settlement.

"The Technarchy probably is just as horrified as you are of armies of super-powered Britannians. Ever heard of the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' Tamaki?"

"Yeah, well in my book 'friends' don't turn Elevens into human bombs!"

"I am not saying they are our allies Tamaki, I am saying that we share a common enemy and neither of us want Purebloods able to shoot lasers out of their eyes" Ohgi reprimanded. "Kyoto wants us to be on the lookout for a delivery truck that the Technarchy believes is carrying a successful test case. Even one more Superpowered Person could cost Japan everything, we cannot let that happen."

"Plus" Ohgi said in a bit of an amused tone "What's the chance of this 'Code R' passing through Shinjuku anyway?"

...

Luck was not on their side today, for the information provided to Kyoto by the man known only as the 'Earl of Pudding' turned out to be quite relevant.

Very relevant.

As the specific make, model, and licences specified drove along the edge of the ghetto, that Kallen made the move that caused history to be made that day.

With the last rocket in their scavenged launcher, the only one in their entire cell, she fired at the armored truck.

...

As the bell ended class, Kallen was brought out of her daydream, and noted her notes.

As the book they had been discussing was one she had read before, she did not need as detailed notes as the book loathing Britannians she shared class with.

So, they would notice if they looked over at her, that her notes had a doodle on them instead of basic plot points: a V ish symbol that in of itself sort of resembled a crane.

While it was black in her notes, its color should have been red.

That symbol...

Their symbol.

The symbol of the group that did what many thought was impossible.

The killing of Clovis La Britannia.

...

Clovis La Britannia was a cut from the cloth Royal in many ways. He saw himself as a god, found the going-ons of the 'mortals' around him to be beneath his notice, slept with more woman than Tamaki ever claimed to have in a drunken stupor, and got upset when people didn't bow to him when he went on walks.

He was a bit different in some ways however. For one thing, he occasionally would create paintings that were actually of high quality. If Kallen didn't know their creator was him, and it was a requirement that all art created by his 'divine' hands be clearly shown as such, she would not mind if her father hung such art in his study.

He was different in a second, far less artistic way.

"You rabble should know better than to stick your noses into something you shouldn't".

The fact that Clovis, for the first time to their cell's knowledge, had stepped out into battle personally was a real shock. Clovis was well known for being lazy and seeing even the JLF as beneath his notice, instead sending Gottwald or Bartley to 'deal with them'.

Considering the dog fight between their cell and the Purebloods under Gottwald had been rough on their end: they still had the capsule containing the test subject sure (a strange capsule that looked more like a poison gas container than a place to store a person), but had taken far more losses and had been pushed back quite a ways away from their planned extraction point, that did show that Clovis was quite serious about retrieving his test subject.

"Die!"

Nagata, poor Nagata reacted to the appearance of the most hated man in Japan, by the Japanese, by firing at him with his pistol.

Clovis didn't seem too worried about the bullets though, as a gust of wind formed at his side and sent the bullets right back at him.

Before that, she would have always put the odds for the one most likely to be shot by his own bullets to be Tamaki. It was funny before that moment.

For the second thing that set Clovis apart from the rest of his damn 'family' was his powers.

Clovis controlled the wind, and was said to be one of the four strongest of the Imperial Family's children.

He was their opponent, and he wanted to kill them, and didn't care about collateral damage.

"P...Prince Clovis!" a Pureblood cried out as he was sucked into the maelstrom, torn apart by vicious gale force winds. He was quickly followed by other Purebloods, her fellow cell members, and innocent Japanese citizens.

The giant tornado he had formed around himself that began to tear apart the Ghetto, its inhabitants, themselves, and his own men did prove that.

The wind sent the capsule into the air, nearly dislodging Ohgi from his desperate grip to a well anchored pipe, flying towards Clovis, who created a wall of wind in front of himself to catch the container and gently deposit it before him.

"Well, now that this is back with its owner, I suppose I should deal with you Elevens. The sample in this container is certainly worth more to me than this Ghetto".

The tornado began to expand as more and more of the Ghetto began to be shattered. Kallen was also starting to here screams, cries, and most disturbingly of all, crunches.

"But my Lord, sir, this Tornado, it will kill all your men you sent to retrieve it!" the terrified, and somewhat angry, voice of Gottwald rang out from somewhere behind her (she thought, the wind was making it a bit hard to hear) "That's not even considering the damage to the surrounding parts of the Settlement!"

"Like my favorite bar-ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Or my sister's baker-eeehhhhhhh!"

The purebloods were really starting to be blown away by that tornado. If her life, and the lives of everyone in this ghetto weren't at stake, she might have found it sort of hilarious.

"Their deaths don't bother me at all, so why should I care?" Clovis stated in a completely uncaring tone "You are all expendable..."

Clovis didn't get to finish his speech, due to the orange blur that slammed into him and knocked him off his feet.

The tornado began to break apart with Clovis no longer actively powering it, causing the trapped to fall back to the ground with a hard thump.

The orange blur came into focus as it stopped moving, revealing someone dressed in what appeared to be an orange bodysuit, one that covered most of the body. Sharp yellow lines formed across the suit like lightning marks, reminding Kallen a bit of some of the E.U originating comicbooks Naoto had been a fan of that features superheroes whose powers were great speed. Kallen felt the figure was probably female, based on how the suit fit the body.

Clovis turned on the mysterious orange speedster who had punched him. In fact, he looked rather pissed at the idea of someone hurting him "What are you, and how dare you strike me!"

The figure turned, and Kallen spotted the one part of the girl's body that was not covered by her bodysuit.

It was her face, which was instead covered by a mask featuring a red crane. It sort of resembled something between Naoto's comicbooks and their eye covering masks, and the kind her stepmother would wear to masquerade balls.

"What are you...what the hell are you!?" Clovis demanded of the orange figure, not even looking behind him as Tamaki tried to shoot him. He blew the bullets away, but as he wasn't looking he hit a pureblood instead.

"Why, she's my Knight of Orange, Clovis La Britannia"

The mechanically altered voice spoke from above, as a figure floated down, arms crossed and descending perfectly vertically as if he was trying to be as dramatic as possible.

This figure, male in appearance, was dressed in what appeared to be a metallic suit. His face covered in a black, almost chess like mask with a glass faceplate that she could not see through, the armor seemed to have been forged to resemble a rather dramatic looking cape and dress shirt, sort of like of someone took Britannian fashion statements and made them into one of Naoto's comicbook heroes outfits.

The same symbol that was on the girl's mask was present on the figure's right breastplate.

Out of the figure's feet let loose a stream of blue energy, sort of like what how people would have jetboots work. They were what was keeping this figure in the air, if still descending.

"The Technarchy!" Clovis snarled as the figure responded with an almost amused tone as he set himself about three yards away, and above, Clovis.

"No, I am not of the Technarchy, though I do admit I did get some help from a member of it to get this suit of mine operational. No, I am someone who doesn't exactly fit into any of your little categories, One".

"One?" Clovis stated in an annoyed tone.

"Why yes, One. If you must insist on calling the Japanese Elevens, isn't it proper for me to call you a One, seeing as Area 1 is where Pendragon is located?"

As Clovis, looking furious, began to emit a powerful gust of wind at the figure's direction, the figure didn't seem phased even as jet repulsors began spewing energy from the back of the suit to keep the figure in pace.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am of the Britannian Royal Family, I am a God! Not some silly man in a tin suit like you! Let me guess, your little friend in orange must be wearing some sort of special shoes or something as part of some desperate attempt to make her seem fast, right?!"

The Knight of Orange, as she had been called, ran out of the way of the wind at a pace that once more made a blur, as the figure raised an arm in Clovis's direction, as part of the suit lifted up and revealed a hidden missile.

"As for me, someone who refuses to play by the rules of Britannia" the man said, as if Clovis had never interrupted him "you may call me Zero"

The missile fired, as the battle that changed the world began.

...

It might have been just the aftermath of witnessing history being made, but Kallen had been feeling paranoid ever since she got back to this damn academy, and not just because someone had made her skirt so damn short.

It felt like someone was...watching her.

It was silly really: the Purebloods had never managed to see her face during that battle, and that Zero (or his knights, the Knight of Orange and the later arriving Knight of Yellow who had flown in, literally, and thrown the ruins of a gas station at Clovis as her little debut) had no reason to look into her identity.

They were clearly on the same side, and she was just a resistance fighter in a minor cell, and if he wanted to make contact with them again, Orange had seen Ohgi's face when she saved him and some civilians from a collapsing building later in the battle between Clovis, Zero, and Yellow.

There was no reason to be paranoid of anything here, except any Britannian boys who thought that skirts were invitations to peek.

"Oh my god Kallen, run!"

And apparently, bees.

Though as she had to play the part of scared little girl and run from a perfectly harmless insect, that feeling she was being watched by someone was stronger than ever.

It was a long, long, long lecture about how Britannians were superior due to breeding even without superhuman abilities, that Kallen felt like she could finally go home for a bit of peace after a painful few days of 'school'.

But it would seem that fate was not going to let her just relax for a while, and it wasn't due to the future second wife brigade surrounding her.

"You think that you can spare a minute, I need to talk to you?"

The boy's voice got the attention of all her 'friends', causing them to stop asking her if she wanted to go out for tea and break into astonished whispers.

The boy in question was one she had seen in her class before: a thin, black haired toy of fair height with purple eyes. He spoke in a tone of indifference, but in a way that was oddly...familiar.

Behind him, watching this interaction, was a orange haired girl who seemed to be observing them in interest.

"Um, sure?" she stood up, causing the girls to shout in shock.

What, did they think they were going to go out on a date or something?

"Follow me" the boy told her, turning and leaving the classroom. But the way the boy moved, the way he turned...even how he spoke, was starting to send shocks through her.

It reminded her, of the one called Zero.

The man who killed Clovis.

...

Having followed him into what appeared to be a ball room, that was apparently the home base of the Student Council, she was told she was going to be joining it by the boy with Zero's voice and mannerisms she was becoming more and more suspicious of as time went on, particularly seeing as nothing had been said of the death of Clovis yet.

She had, initially, wanted to refuse, but he had reminded her of school policy that all students must join a club, and that it was either this, or the future wives of Britannia club.

She chose the lesser of two evils, before quickly being set upon for a party by the other members of the club, and some blue haired idiot got her doused in alcohol.

Thus, she was currently in a shower, trying not to smell like a back alley and imaging ways to get back at the blue haired fool.

'This is why I hate Britannians' she thought to herself, when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Lelouch" the quite possibly Zero boy spoke from the other side of the door "I brought you a change of cloths".

Well, this might work.

"You can come in, I've drawn the curtain already"

The door opened, and she felt her silloutte get observed.

"I'm sorry about that, they can get a little crazy sometimes" the boy told her, sounding decently sincere as he dropped some clean cloths on the ground.

"It's okay, no problem with cutting loose sometimes" like she would soon be doing on the blue haired one, in painful ways.

"I brought some of my cloths, I hope that's okay".

No, no it was not. But, she had to get him somehow.

"It's cool" she lied, keeping the conversation going "That was fast, you went all the way to the boy's dorm?"

"No, I actually live here. My sister can't really live in the dorms, so the principal lets us stay here as a favor".

Oh yes, his little sister. The blind, crippled sister. The blind, crippled, adorable little sister.

Wonder what happened to her?

"I see" she mused, before deciding to get this over with. He didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave after all, probably looking at her silhouette or something "Could you hand me that pouch over there" she asked, sticking her hand out.

The boy, as expected, grabbed it and handed it over to her, and she promptly grabbed his wrist firmly.

"You really are a live-wire aren't you?" he joked as she glared his way.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku, the one they call Zero?"

The room was quiet for a few moments, Kallen considering the possibility she just screwed up and would have to orphan the little sister, but he sounded almost amused at his next answer.

"You really do need to work at your acting skills Kallen, anyone with decent acting experience can tell you want to stab someone the moment you get here each morning. Might I suggest keeping your hair spiked like it was in Shinjuku, it suits you far more than your current look and it would probably give people a warning you might try and kill them for breathing."

The voice...he definitely was him.

Zero.

"Yes, I am Zero, the man who killed Clovis La Britannia in heated combat" he continued as if she was not able to reach for a knife and cut his arteries open "This is my secret identity, Lelouch Lamperouge, the unassuming Britannian High School Student. As to my associates, well I do believe you have met them already."

Was he implying that Orange and Yellow were other Student Council members? If so, the only other members that looked like them were the orange haired girl, and the blond who had brought food in.

Why were they helping him? Where did they get those powers?

"Why?" She questioned him, planning to get that info later "Why would a Britannian turn against their own people? Are you really not part of the Technarchy?"

"First of all, I personally think the Technarchy is a dumb name" he noted in a conversationalist tone "Second of all, they only seek to overthrow those who restrict the flow of ideas, not the other inherent flaws of Britannia. The Technarchy, the Warriors of God who fight to have Christianity reinstated as the state religion, they all are solutions to only one problem of Brittania. I aim to solve all of the issues at hand".

"Don't answer my question with a monologue" she threatened "Why?"

"Would you like power, like my dear Knights of Orange and Yellow have it?"

That question, used to answer her own question without answering it, caused Kallen to monetarily slack her grip. Thankfully, the boy didn't try to escape her at that point. Either he didn't want to, or he did not think he could overpower a distracted girl's grip.

The rumors about him made both options equally likely.

"I seek to overthrow Britannia, to destroy everything it is that poisons the world. To do that, I need more than just myself and my knights. I need soldiers, Kallen-san" the use of the honorific caught her off guard, why would a Britannian know what honorific to use? "Your cell would be a good place for me to start, but I admit I am not a people person, and I am not sure how much better my knights are. A intermediary between my Knights of Color and myself, and the Japanese I plan to recruit, would most certainly be useful".

"So, you see us as merely soldiers in this little game of yours?" Kallen questioned harshly "What, do you plan on overthrowing the Emperor and taking over Britannia to reform it from inside?"

"No, I have no plans to rule, nor do I have any reason not to have an alliance of mutual benefit with the Japanese people. You help me kill the Emperor and his children, and I help Japan regain its freedom." Lelouch continued as Kallen narrowed her eyes at him. "Plus, seeing as I already have my knights of Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple, I need Red to complete my little team. So what about it, Knight of Red?"

Knight of Red? Did he name people after their hair colors? If that was the case, then that implied the Knight of Blue and Purple was the blue haired idiot who got her soaked and that nervous girl with the glasses.

She had no idea who the Knight of Green was, though she assumed it was not his little sister.

"So what happens if I do, for some reason, agree to become your Knight of Red?" Kallen questioned him with a reserved amount of curiosity "What happens then, do I get to visit your little mad scientist lab for some questionable chemical injections or something?"

"No" Zero/Lelouch told her with some amusement "You just have to agree to a contract is all. A simple agreement, a goal we both share. Perhaps, you swearing you will help me drive Britannia out of Japan?"

"Yeah, sure, I swear I will help you drive Britannia out, but I don't see how some contract will..." Kallen was interrupted when she noticed his eyes shift, a symbol much like the one on Orange, and Yellow's now that she remembered a bit, masks appearing in them.

The symbol seemed to leave his eyes, before flying right into her own.

The room turned dark as Kallen lost consciousness.

...

"The Terrorist cells, the JLF, the Technarchy, even the Warriors of God, they all know Clovis is dead. One of the four most powerful of the Emperor God's children are dead, and the enemies of Britannia are rising against us" the portly Bartley, who had not been there with Jeremiah Gottwald when Clovis had died and shown himself to be the absolute worst person the former Guard had ever had to deal with.

In fact, the more Jeremiah had to deal with Clovis, the more he missed Empress Marriane. She was common born, but of such grace that the Emperor God had chosen her to bear two of his children.

Those two children, bless their souls, had been so well behaved and kind, and that extended to those two sisters, their half-sisters, Marriane had all but adopted. Oh, if only they were still alive and he was able to have gone with the sisters...

"Cornelia will not be here to replace Clovis for at least a few weeks. With that freak of nature Zero still roaming around, how are we supposed to hold out that long!?"

Scowling at the portly crybaby next to him, Jeremiah began typing in the password into the high security jail cell he had been searching for.

"We will hold out that long, no we will not just hold out! Thanks to Clovis, we have a perfect trump card until we get our new Viceroy".

As the door began to open, Bartley was greatly alarmed.

"But...but your a pureblood! You hate his kind! And his powers aren't even stable, that Code R did its job a little too well with him. The boy is too powerful, he could become just as powerful as Clovis. The Emperor God will never let him live".

"Stable or not, controllable or not, Britannian or not, I cannot afford to waste any opportunity. I loath Elevens, I loath them for killing the Vi Britannias, but as much as I hate to say it, one of them is our only hope to keep Area 11 in one piece. Plus, if he is only go to be left alive for a time, might as well get some use out of him."

The door was completely open, revealing a cell that seemed darted with random scorch marks, as if fires kept randomly combusting in it.

A teenage boy, a brown haired, green eyed Eleven, was staring at him in shock, not only for entering his cell after having him thrown in it, but also for letting him out of the very same restraint he himself had requested after he had accidentally set the interrogation room on fire after coughing.

"Suzaku Kururugi" Jeremiah stated with a serious tone "You are under my direct command until further notice. Area 11 needs you".

...

Challenge 67 Code Geass Alt World V2

In an alternate world, there were no Knightmare Frames. Without them, Britannia needed a new edge in the world.

It's edge, was the Imperial Family. More specifically, the fact the Imperial Family, as of several generations back, gained superhuman powers through a combination of science and freak genetics (At least what the rumors say).

Establishing multiple wives to enhance their numbers, the Emperors fathered many children with powers of their own generally between the ages of 10 and 13, whose might allowed them to take control of the entire New World and much of the Pacific. However, as the powers grew, so did infighting and Britannia's overall Darwinism.

This also came to start affecting weaponry, in part the work of Princes and Princesses not wanting weaker siblings to overcome massive power with too advanced weaponry. As such, Knightmare Frames are theoretical at best, as well as several other technologies.

One prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, was banished along with his recently crippled younger sister Nunally to Japan before his powers came to, which was shortly after invaded and conquered by Britannia. Understandably angry, he is taken in by his mother's former allies the Ashfords, but not after seeing the horrors of Britannia's war machine.

However, shortly after while talking with the Ashford's young heir Milly about his concerns of being found and her reassuring she will always be there for him, he has a sharp pain in his eyes, followed by Milly collapsing.

After a little while, Milly wakes up, and notices two things.

One, Lelouch's eyes have a strange, bird like symbol in them, and two...that she's floating.

As it turns out, Lelouch's power is giving others powers, though he can only give them to those who form 'contracts' with him in exchange for powers of their own. Milly's is 'to be always there for him'.

Gaining the power of flight, along with super strength, endurance, and the power to sense the emotions of those around her (all found out accidentally), Lelouch begins to plot how to use his new found powers to raise an army of powered people and destroy Britannia.

Milly initially rejects this, but after testing out her flying and superstrength accidentally overhears a conversation between her parents and grandfather where her parents insist on marrying her off for personal gain despite her young age, she comes to agree with Lelouch that something is needed to be done.

Slowly planning, training, and aquireing a cash reserve large enough for such a process, the two set up a base for this attack over several years, eventually recruiting a few more students to their cause and empowering them as well.

However, after a off chance allows them to discover a battle between a rag tag resistance group in Shinjuku Ghetto and the forces of Prince Clovis over something called Code R, a name soon becomes known to the world: Zero and the Knights of Color, as the world finds itself in turmoil.

Rules

Code R is a project by Prince Clovis to give regular people powers. Intended to be weaker powers than his own, the goal was to have a power corps that would help him fight his siblings for control of the throne. Testing it on Honorary Britannian volunteers and abducted Elevens (Which draws in the Ohgi cell after people in Shinjuku start vanishing), all but one die: Suzaku Kururugi.

Of the in throne siblings, four are recognized as being the strongest: Schnitzel, Cornelia, Euphemia, and Clovis (Order not necessarily that way power wise), who can manipulate and create Gravity, Ice, Water, and Wind in a wide variety of ways. Suzaku, who gains fire powers due to Code R, is at a similar power level, a fact that makes a lot of people uneasy.

The Knights of Color under Zero's command are the Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple knights, respectively Kallen, Shirley, Milly, C.C, Rivalz, and Nina, who possess the powers of Radiation, Super Speed, Super Strength, Flight, Endurance and empathy, Battle Precognition and Power Sensing, Technopathy, and Barrier Manipulation and Formation, with Kallen being recruited after Shinjuku and Shirley the most recent recruit before. They work with Lelouch for various reasons: Shirley wants to stop her father who they discovered was involved in a project that would be later shown to be Code R and does not use lethal force, C.C was a regular if odd orphan who is in it for Pizza and a warm place to sleep who uses her powers to annoy Britannia, Rivalz is partly out of friendship with Lelouch/affection for Milly and due to Britannian politics causing his family to fall apart, and Nina is in it because Britannian policies greatly limit scientific processes, though she holds reservations about the recruitment of Elevens and is connected to the Technarchy. Kallen's reasons are mostly her canon ones, but with the added bonus of being a middle woman between Zero's core and the common soldier

Nina and Rivalz help Lelouch create a power suit that lets him fight despite his physical limitations and lack of powers, sort of like what Iron Man or Terry McGinnis might use. Constantly worked on and modified in story, the suit still retains Zero's basic look to it

Nunnally develops Chlorokinetic powers not long before the stories start, and with them has more awareness of her brother's actions that normal. However, she is not that against what he is doing, though she will have a problem if he kills too many of the siblings she is fond of (AKA, Cornelia and Euphie)

While Suzaku is horrified at what Code R resulted in in both Shinjuku and to himself and the other experimented on Elevens, he does use his powers to fight for Britannia still for his canon reasons. Jeremiah, and later Cornelia tolerate his continued existence due to the risks Zero poses. Euphie, Darlton and others will in story work to try and ensure his continued survival after Zero. As his powers are still being learned, however, he does not attend Ashford Academy. His status of even knowing Lelouch is still alive is up for debate.

Due to the anti battle-tech and general overpowered status of the Britannia royal family, there are Pro-Tech and religious extremist rebellion groups in Britannia that are a internal threat to Imperials. Cornelia and to a lesser extent Lelouch believe that they killed Marianne. Lloyd may lead a Pro-Tech group, though either V.V or a similarly positioned character must still be Marianne's killer.

Some (read many) Imperial family members take the concept of them being seen as a gods a little too literally, with Euphie and Cornelia being general exceptions (Euphie is Euphie, and Cornelia has too much exposure to Marianne and her troops to be that detached, though she is more detached than Euphie). Also, the Imperials who get around a lot and have illegimate kids often find their kids vanish, generally taken by the version of V.V in story (who, like C.C, is not tied to Codes) to be trained as covert assassins for the Emperor.

As Clovis is one of the Emperor's strongest children, his death by Zero's hands, televised none the less due to Rivalz's abilties and Clovis's ego, leads to shockwaves across the world. Britannia finds itself with renewed opposition in E.U and Chinese territories as the fact they are not unstoppable becomes known.

I personally see this story as having the potential for a more...romantic Lelouch (do to having more and closer interactions with Milly, C.C, Shirley, and later Kallen at the least), so if you want to pair him up that is not a problem (In any number you want). Due note the concept of Rivalia replacing Rivalz though. In exchange, however, have him struggle with connecting the common Eleven rebel, which in part is why he takes Kallen in as the Knight of Red to try and remedy this. Suzaku and Euphie is a must of course.

Your call as to what powers other imperials, like Charles, V.V, Odysseus and Guinevere have. Note that unless you want to have inbreeding, which could fit in this setting, Marianne did not have powers. Perhaps she can be a good person this time around, or turn out not to and mentally scar Lelouch. Again, your call

Be free to try and do some different takes on canon characters as you think might fit. Marianne's common born status causing a grounding effect on the Imperials she was exposed to (Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphie, Cornelia). Cornelia coming off as more of a parent than Charles was for Lelouch and Nunnally, with Nunnally possibly slipping a two mommies comment and Lelouch wondering if she killed his mother after a failed attempt to do something sexual or romantic with her, etc etc etc All else is up to you. Want Rolo to show up? Want Jeremiah to work for Lelouch or Cornelia for a change? Want Nina to be attracted to Lelouch, or Milly, or Euphie, or even Suzaku? It's all your call


End file.
